


all alone

by demiwooj



Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, mark has to leave, mark loves donghyuck, markhyuck dont actually get together sorry, sorta angsty, there arent enough deep fics where donghyuck isnt a clingy gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwooj/pseuds/demiwooj
Summary: donghyuck loves mark but not in the way mark wants him to and mark decides to leave





	all alone

donghyuck and mark were new friends. they met last year in year 10. mark, a canadian, starting fresh in a new country met donghyuck, a korean, the sweet kid who was just looking out for a new comer.

it took a while for them to click. mark blamed that on how shy he was around donghyuck and donghyuck blamed it on mark probably not wanting to get too comfortable so quickly unlike donghyuck who jumps into friendships from the get go. 

donghyuck had a circle of friends who he introduced mark to but mark never hit it off with any of them. they all dismissed mark’s presence whenever he was there and mark was too shy to attempt to build friendships with them. especially when he was pretty sure he’d move back to canada when finishes high school. 

donghyuck grew accustomed to mark being shy after a while. eventually, mark started talking a little more and looking less lost whenever donghyuck sparked a conversation.

a few days ago, mark called donghyuck at 6pm asking to meet him outside the milk bar on the corner of his street that was only a few minutes away from donghyuck’s house. donghyuck said he’d be there. when donghyuck arrived, mark was already sitting on a bench waiting and impulsively checking his phone. “hey, what’s up?” donghyuck sat next to mark. “i have something to tell you” mark said. “shoot” donghyuck replied. “so, i’m um... i’m bisexual” mark slightly cringed. this was his first time coming out to a friend but it was special because donghyuck has always been more than a friend in his heart. “oh. okay cool, is that all?” mark nodded his head, mouth slightly agape. “is that it? no ‘omg don’t hug or touch me’ or ‘please don’t come near me again i don’t want your disease” “mark, not being straight is not a disease. i would never think differently of you if you were gay, straight, bi, trans or anything else. you’re my friend and that’s all that matters”

and that’s when mark knew donghyuck was more than a friend. the sting his heart and entire body felt when the younger referred to him as a friend. but being mark he put on a poker face and smiled warmly at the boy who was the reason he never went back to canada.

years had passed now and mark had stayed in korea, following donghyuck around but not trying to come off as his little minion. mark started distancing himself from donghyuck, for the better of course. in his mind at least.

donghyuck had introduced mark to his girlfriend a few weeks prior and that’s why mark started to distance himself from the younger. realising he needed to get over his straight friend.

mark wasn’t looking for someone to help him get over donghyuck, no way. mark isn’t the type to use people for his benefit. and mark is smart enough to know that he doesn’t need a partner and the love he gets from his friends and family is enough to satisfy him.

mark was in university now and had a stable job, he’d made a few friends on his own without the help of donghyuck too.

they were all older than him though but he didn’t mind because at least one person was born in the same year as him. their names were johnny, jaehyun, chittaphon and yukhei. they could all speak english so to make mark comfortable they spoke english instead of korean whenever mark was around.

although mark was fluent in korean, english is a language he’s confident and comfortable speaking in and he preferred to speak in it as much as possible.

mark was lying on his couch, yukhei wrapping his arms around him as they lay together talking about life.

donghyuck had enough of mark barely making time for him, so he decided to head over to the older boy’s house.

knocking on the door of mark’s house, he waited patiently. wondering what he was gonna say while he waited. he was greeted by a tall, pretty looking man he’d never met.

“um, hello? are you here for mark?” the man asked.

“yes, yes i am. i’m lee donghyuck, mark’s friend that he’s been effortlessly ignoring” donghyuck spat, walking inside. mark had gotten up now to check who was at the door and froze when he saw the one person he did not want to see right now.

“what are you doing here hyuck?”

“why are you ignoring me?”

“i’m not” mark tried to brush his problem off, not wanting donghyuck to find out about his pathetic love towards him.

donghyuck sat on the couch and made mark sit next to him. 

“i want you to tell me everything right now” donghyuck crossed his arms, awaiting mark’s explanation.

by now, yukhei had gone to another room. knowing those two needed some privacy.

“it’s nothing donghyuck, please go. i was hanging out with yukhei”

“that can wait. i need answers” donghyuck snapped.

“you know what? you don’t deserve to hear any. you’re a fucking amazing friend and whatever rage i’m going to spit at you right now you definitely do not deserve but you also do not deserve to have the privilege of barging into my house and demanding to know why i’ve finally decided that i’m going to distance myself from my straight friend who i’m so utterly and pathetically in love with” mark stood up, pouring everything into his words.

“you lo-“ donghyuck started but mark interrupted him.

“yes i fucking love you. you’re donghyuck. and i know you will never love me back so just let me talk and then leave and never come back. i have fallen in love with you each and every day i see your glowing skin, your blinding smile, your bedazzling eyes, your soft hair and every time i hear your beautiful soft voice my heart flips and when you laugh my heart literally just fucking explodes. but i am done putting myself through the torture of loving someone who doesn’t love me back so do yourself, me and your girlfriend a favour and walk out of that door right now, delete my number, unfollow on every social media site you follow me on and forget about me” mark said, holding back his tears.

donghyuck sat, mouth agape. tears forming at mark’s statement about forgetting him.

“but you’re my best friend, i can’t just forget you”

“please if you’re truly my best friend you will leave and stop talking to me so i can get over you”

donghyuck sighed. knowing mark was keen on making sure he left his life, he complied. 

“okay mark” donghyuck stood up, “but first. i need to say a proper goodbye” donghyuck said, tears falling as he pulled his hyung into the tightest hug. burying his face on mark’s shoulder and letting the tears fall as mark hugged him back. 

“goodbye donghyuck”

“goodbye mark”

and with that, donghyuck walked out of the door. he was gone. forever.

mark was never getting lee donghyuck back. 

not that he ever had him but mark will never see him again.

now, you may be thinking of course mark will see donghyuck again. they live in the same city, they’ll surely run into each other at some point.

but you’re wrong. 

mark has already put his house up for sale, it’s in the early stages so he hasn’t packed anything yet. he also isn’t ready to tell johnny, jaehyun, chittaphon and yukhei that he’s leaving korea.

mark was going back home to canada. and he had no fucking idea how he was going to tell his four friends who he loves so much and would miss dearly. but mark has to leave, he can’t stay. he has to get as far away from korea as possible.

yukhei came back into the room after he had realised that donghyuck had left. he found mark on the couch, small tears flowing down his face.

“hey mark, what’s wrong bub?” yukhei took mark into his arms and comforted his friend while he broke down in yukhei’s arms.

“i just made the worst accomplishment i can ever make” mark said after a while.

“what happened?”

“donghyuck and i are no longer friends and i’m moving back to canada for good” mark said and yukhei gasped.

“you’re going back to canada? why? mark you can’t leave us!” yukhei panicked.

“i’ve already sold the house, i need to start packing everything up right away. and i can leave you if it’s for my benefit. i have to get as far away from this place as possible and canada is the only place i want to go. i’m sorry yukhei, i love you but this place has never been home for me. i only stayed for donghyuck but i have to leave as soon as i can” 

“okay, i respect your wishes mark. hopefully we see each other again soon” yukhei said, smiling while hugging mark.

a month later, after saying goodbye to his four friends and parents. mark left. he left korea just like donghyuck left his life. he left the place he tried to make home to go to his real home just like donghyuck left the boy who mark wished was donghyuck’s home to go to his real home. 

when mark arrived in canada, he booked a hotel to stay in immediately and the next day he started searching for homes.

he found an apartment that had 3 bedrooms and currently had two other guys living there.

mark went to the address to check out the apartment later that day. the other two males living there introduced themselves as jacob bae and kevin moon. they were best friends too, just like mark and donghyuck were. except after spending a few hours with them, mark could tell they were just best friends and it wasn’t like mark and donghyuck’s one sided friendship. 

mark moved into the apartment a week later and got a job a few days after moving in. mark was finally living a life he wanted before he moved to korea and met someone who nearly screwed his whole life over for good.

mark was finally happy with his life. he still kept in contact with his four friends who stayed in korea and his parents and he made a few more friends through jacob and kevin.

he didn’t feel all alone anymore.


End file.
